Building Blocks
by WraithBubbles
Summary: A series of One-Shots revolving around the relationship between Jericho and Kole. Those two just don't get enough love.
1. Chapter 1

Okay, well basically there aren't enough Jericho/Kole stories out there, so I figured I'd do my bit. I know this particular scene has been done many times, but I figured it was a good way to start a little series? It made sense when I started. Anyway enjoy!

DISCAIMER: I do not and sadly most likely will never own Teen Titans in any shape or form. Damn it.

* * *

Meetings

Cyborg stood, leaning against the door frame in the front room, watching his friends enjoy themselves.

The whole group of titans that had fought the brotherhood had now collected in the Tower's main room to celebrate their win, and Cyborg judged that by some of their 'states' many would need to stay the night.

A smug smirk crossed his face, he told Robin it wouldn't be hard keeping them entertained.

"Hey Cyborg" Kole's small voice brought him out of his mental gloating. He looked down beside him to see the top of her pink hair. As if sensing him looking at her, she tilted her head up and smiled. "Nice party."

He grinned and resisted the urge to gloat about his party-creating abilities.

His grin gradually fell into a frown as he realised something was missing.

"Kole?" Her head snapped up from the spot she had been staring at. Cyborg felt his eyes narrow. "Where's Gnarrk?"

The young girl's eyes widened as she looked behind her. She spun in a small circle, looking for her missing friend.

Perfect, he'd run off again. She knew she should have held his arm or something after that last attempt he made to hide when the music had been turned on. She'd found him eventually under one of the kitchen counters.

She signed and turned to leave to go and find her friend when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up confused, as Cyborg patted her back.

"I got it. The tower's censors will pick him up."

She felt herself smile as he walked away and feeling the worry for her friend decrease turned back to the room of excited Titans.

That's when she noticed him. He was sat far in the corner and was looking seriously at a page in front of him.

He seemed to be alone. She frowned and began her walk over to the curly haired boy.

* * *

Jericho had never been the social kind of person.

Even before he lost his voice he was pretty sure he was a quiet child. Which was why he was happier simply watching the others dance and chat to each other rather than take part himself.

Besides not many people understood sign language and most then didn't have the patience to try and figure out what he was trying to say to them.

Still, he was quite content to sit here and read the book in front of him; listening to other people having fun.

"Hi."

He jumped, startled by the sound of an unexpected voice.

He looked up at the source. A pair of cobalt blue eyes met his own, and the young girl they belonged to smiled at him.

He smiled quickly, suddenly realising he was staring. He heard her laugh and felt his current smile grow into a bashful one.

"Is it alright to sit here?" She pointed to the space next to him, and he moved up both giving her room t sit and confirming her request. He watched her as she smiled again and sat down next to him.

"I'm Kole by the way." He opened his mouth, before closing it again. She frowned at him as he gave her a weird look trying to figure out a way to explain his lack of speech.

"Are you okay? Do you want me to leave?" She was looking at him with a worried expression as she pointed over her shoulder back to the crowd of people.

His eyes widened, and he waved his hands quickly and silently mouthed the word no. Realising the amount of energy he put in to keeping her there caused him to blush, and he suddenly felt very grateful of the low party lights.

He calmed down noticing the smile forming on her face and felt himself smile slightly as well.

He eventually pointed to his throat, and attempted to form silent words in an attempt to explain his situation to her. She seemed to catch on quickly and her face seemed to become paler in the limited light.

"You can't…talk?" Her face remained with the expression he couldn't make out. He nodded, the slight smile he wore fading. This was usually the point people would realise, make up a hasty excuse and make their getaway, avoidable an awkward conversation. He looked back at the table in front of him solemnly.

Her small laugh made him look back up in surprise. She caught his confused expression and smiled at him.

"Oh, that's alright. I thought you were just ignoring me." She grinned at him, obviously happy to be proved wrong. He felt a grin spreading across his own face.

"Well, I don't really know anything like sign language-" Her expression became thoughtful. "-but I'm pretty good at guessing."

He looked at her in disbelief.

She _wanted _to stay and try to guess what he was saying?

"So, what's your name?" He went thoughtful for a moment before getting an idea.

He put his hands in from of him forming a small 'J'.

He continued to do the same for the next six letters as Kole said the letters out loud attempting to form words each time he added a new letter, making them both laugh.

"Jeri…Jericho! Your name is Jericho!" She was pointing at him and smiling proudly as he laughed silently and nodded.

She grinned "I told you I was good at guessing."

He raised an eyebrow at her while smiling and she smiled back at him.

He wasn't sure how long they sat together after that. He stopped keeping track, loosing interest in everything but the strange pink-haired girl in front of him. They continued their guessing game, involving everything from Jericho forming shapes and letters with his hands to eventually finding a pen and writing small words on the back of his hand, something Kole had found very funny, which had only given him more reason to keep up his attempts to keep their odd conversation going as long as possible.

Eventually though, Cyborg had come over interrupting Jericho's attempts to answer Kole's question about what his favourite animal was. Cyborg had given the pair a funny look; apparently he wasn't used to seeing Jericho doing animal impressions while Kole's eyes watered with suppressed laughter.

After his initial shock was over he had told Kole with some annoyance, that he'd found someone called Gnarrk, but he was hiding under one of the workbenches in the garage and Kole was probably the only one that would be able to convince him to get out.

Kole had reluctantly gotten up and followed Cyborg, but not before telling Jericho she hadn't finished all her questions yet and making him promise to answer them again tomorrow.

He'd watched her leave and waved when she turned around before she went through the sliding doors that led out of the room, before smiling awkwardly to himself and reaching for his book, which had at some point been knocked across the table.

He found himself unable to concentrate on the words though, to busy going over the time he'd just spent with Kole.

She really was strange, but then again so was he so maybe that meant something.

He turned his attention back to his book again attempting to push down the excited emotion that he was suddenly feeling. He shook his head to try and clear it.

Building up hopes did no good, hopes usually ended up getting dashed.

Although he couldn't stop the feeling that maybe he was willing to take the risk this time.

* * *

A/N: Well there you go. The ending was a little odd I know, but it's quite late but I wanted to write this before it went out my head _again_. :)


	2. Chapter 2

S: Kole misses her own world.

P: Kole/Jericho.

Warnings: None.

A/N: I try to stay away, I have so much coursework, but these two are just too cute to ignore. The weather here is currently what most people would class as terrible; black clouds, strong winds, heavy rain e.t.c. I however am odd, and happen to love this weather ^^ and so it happened to inspire this little bundle of words. ~Enjoy.

-J-

As Kole sat huddled under the two large oak trees in the middle of Jump City Park, a small nagging feeling that she should have listened to Robin's weather warnings grew profoundly in her chest.

The Boy Wonder had warned her of the dangers of coming out today, but her determination to learn more about this land so far above her own, had pushed her to ignore such cautions, only briefly pausing to consider them as she ran to the Titan's garage. She had, after much pleading and puppy dog looks, convinced Cyborg to take her into town and only realising after he gone again she hadn't heard him name the time and place of where he would pick her up afterwards.

As the rain had become heavier, and the booming of the thunder increased, the young woman had considered using the communicator currently sat in her pocket to call and request help. But, she considered, that would mean admitting she was unprepared and less able than everyone else.

She doubted Titans such as Kid Flash or Herald had trouble finding their way around.

Then again, she pondered, Flash seemed to know everywhere he went, or was at least able to figure it out quickly, and Herald was able to blow a tune on that trumpet of his and he'd be back in a warm and comfy common room of Titan Tower.

Realising this had only made her feel worse about her current situation.

A loud crack of thunder surprised her from her thoughts, causing her to jump quite animatedly. She pulled her knees closer to her and backed up closer to the tree behind her. Of course, by now, no amounts of plant life could keep her dry. But it was late, almost six in the evening and any small buildings within the Park were closed. To run to town now, would only work to make her completely drenched. She was better off staying and remaining at least partly protected here.

As another large rain drop broke through the leaves above her, soaking part of her sleeve and causing her to shiver, she almost wished they would find her completely lost, just so she could get back. She'd deal with the repercussions later.

But they didn't.

Besides most Titans had returned to where they came from now, and those who hadn't were out on missions most of the time.

No one was there to notice she wasn't.

A strong gust of wind that sent her hair flying in all directions caused her to shudder and pull herself even more towards the plant behind her._ Any closer,_ she thought, _and I'll be in the tree._

Her almost sheltered life had dramatically unprepared her for this sort of weather. Of course she had seen these sort of elements underground, just not to these extremes. She had seen what she had considered rain; though in reality, it was simply a form of heavy condensation caused by the constantly rising heat hitting the ice above her. Winds were not common, though did occur when enough air gathered in one place. Never were her versions anything like this though.

The thought of her home caused an uncomfortable feeling in the pit of her stomach. She missed it greatly; the strange plant life, the dangerous yet intriguing creatures that were considered extinct in this world. However, as each day passed the longing to go back decreased more and more. She had far more company here, though she would never abandon Gnarrk, and was making more friends each day. Friends she was most unwilling to leave now.

She was almost completely lost in her thoughts of home, when the sound of pounding footsteps, only slightly louder than the pounding of the rain, caused her to snap her head up, looking to her left.

She looked up just in time to see a blur of blond and grey skid to a perfect halt in front of her. There was a slight splash of water as the person in front of her shook the water from themselves.

Kole blinked up of him a couple of times, before her voice returned to her.

"Jericho, what are you-" The words had barely been uttered before he pulled his arm from behind him, thrusting a pile of material at her. It took her a moment to recognise it as her coat, one of the things Robin had given them as part of supplies, the same one she had left sitting in front of the television earlier that morning.

"Oh." She knew she should have probably said something more, but she couldn't seem to think of anything. She took the coat from his hands and proceeded to put it on while tactfully trying to avoid the rain still consuming the world around her.

Once done, the buttons firmly done and the zip secured, she smiled up at the grinning boy in front of her. "Thank you."

If anything, his grin grew wider and he knelt in front of her, apparently not feeling or choosing to ignore the rain pouring down on less than a centimetre behind him. It was only then Kole fully noticed his appearance.

His usual top of purple and white was now completely hidden by the large grey coat he wore, the material ending just below his hips. The blond hair, usually curly around his head now laid mostly plastered to the sides of his face by water that was now dripping from the tips of his hair onto the shoulders of his coat. He blinked drops out of his eyes as he smiled at her.

She realised after finishing her study of him that she had in fact been sitting there staring at him the whole time, the realization causing her to tilt her head down awkwardly and her cheeks to flush a pale pink colour.

If the girl had looked up she would have noticed Jericho's own cheeks turn the colour hers felt.

After a moment of only slightly awkward silence, Kole cleared her throat and looked at him again, deciding a conversation was needed.

She blinked a couple of times, before settling on one of the many questions she had.

"So," She crossed her arms over her chest and huddled the coat closer to her, "How did you find me?"

The thought of Jericho of all people, finding her in such a state made her uncomfortable, almost over shadowing the warmth now filling her chest.

Ahead of her as usual, he fumbled through his pocket obviously looking for something. Eventually after several moments of frowning, he smiled again and held his hand out. In his palm laid the small communicator device.

Kole frowned slightly. The communicators were brand new, given out by Cyborg days after the battle against the Brotherhood, in order to replace the ones that had been compromised. Robin had been hesitant at first; afraid that if it had happened once it could happen again. But Cyborg had been adamant. He would not allow his creations to be hacked again. After a dispute that lasted several hours, they had developed the newer versions, and they were not supposed to be able to track each other in such a way.

"It can't do that." Kole new the statement sounded dumb. Obviously it could, or Jericho wouldn't be here. That or he had lied about using the communicator, but Kole could find no reason why he would and so she ended back at her original question. "How did you do that?"

The boy dipped his head almost sheepishly before looking at her again. He got up and at first Kole feared he was leaving, but he simply shifted, moving into the rain and moving back again as he moved to sit next to her. The rain forced him closer to her than he originally intended but he didn't move back. Kole could feel the warmth coming from him as he huddled next to her. She had the feeling that should anyone come across them now, they would appear far too happy in such close proximity to each other.

There was a small click as Jericho flipped over the communicator and popped a piece of the plastic off the back. He held it closer to her so she could see into the compartment he had exposed. She wasn't very aware of what exactly she was looking for until Jericho pointed out a small gap within the larger one. Kole frowned for a moment before she recognised it as the same kind of space she had seen on Beast Boy's game controller, the one he used to plug it into the TV.

"You _hacked_ your own communicator?" Kole was pretty sure the shock was clear in her voice, almost enough to cover the laughter, almost but not quite.

The silent boy simply shrugged and scratched the back of his neck nervously. To play it as though it was the most common thing in the world he could have done, was a very noble gesture indeed. Kole knew from all her time spent sitting on the counter in the garage, talking to Cyborg as he worked, that to now hack a communicator was no easy feat.

Kole's smile grew larger at the thought. She had no idea how Jericho had gotten past Cyborg's coding, and she supposed it was possible he had had help from the robotic Titan, but it didn't matter either way. If he didn't tell, neither would she.

"That was very clever of you Jericho, but you shouldn't have come." She bit her lip as she spoke the last part, watching as his face fell slightly. She suddenly felt the need to bring the smile back.

"'Cause you're all wet! It's my fault if you get sick now." She pouted slightly, finding the thought of Jericho coming to any sort of harm an unpleasant one. "And it's not very fair you got soaked just to bring me a coat."

He seemed to catch that she had not meant it in the 'I want you to leave' way and the grin returned. He narrowed his eyes at her slightly, the smirk remaining on his face. Then, slightly faster than she was used to him moving, he jumped to his feet. He didn't seem particularly bothered that he was now in direct line for the rain as he grabbed her arm and started pulling her with him.

She caught on a second too late what he was doing and as the rain hit her face, she was forced to shut her eyes against it until she adjusted.

After a few seconds of rapid blinking, she opened her eyes to see Jericho less than two feet away silently laughing at her. She narrowed her eyes and he grinned looking up at the sky briefly until the weather forced his eyes down again. The few seconds she had left the shelter of the trees for He jumped back before she could reach far enough to slap his arm. He seemed to have no trouble at all on the slippery ground, unlike Kole who skidded about as she attempted to keep her balance. The attempt was a failure and she saw Jericho reach to help her.

His noble attempt seemed to backfire as he reached out to her and grabbed her hand. The gesture pulled her arm upwards, causing the opposite effect intended and knocking her completely over. Kole could hear the almost comical 'splat' as she hit the ground.

Jericho came to stand in front of her, now bent slightly from still holding her hand, and looking at her with a mixture of concern and suppressed laughter. She smiled innocently at him as she tugged on his arm. The mixture of his off balance pose and the distraction of her falling caused him to wobble slightly. She tugged on his hand again and didn't bother to hide the grin as she watched him fall. Kole waited as he landed with another splat next to her. Different emotions seemed to travel across his face all at once as he looked at her and for a second they kept up their pretence of being angry at each other, until Kole felt the fit of giggles set in.

Jericho poked her in the ribs only causing her to laugh harder as she attempted to get up again. She had just made it upright before something tackled her to the ground. The two landed with another splash and she ended up laying on her side in the mud facing Jericho, who was in a similar position, grinning at her.

They found themselves loosing track of time as they continued with their game across the park. Cyborg had found them later, soaking wet and covered in mud, standing at the edge of the road waiting for him to respond to Jericho's communicator call. At first the mechanical man had been reluctant to allow them in his precious car and had mentioned to Kole something about the vehicle being 'highly sensitive and easily offended'. Cyborg had gone so far as to apologize to it before allowing them in.

Kole hadn't paid much attention to him or his car, far too lost in her thoughts of her day. Both she and Jericho sat quietly in the back on the way home, both comfortable in the silence.

Entering the tower had been a completely different matter. They had had to walk past the common room in order to reach their own rooms earning them funny looks from anyone entering or leaving. Cyborg followed them the entire way there and when Kole finally did reach the room she shared while staying here she barely had time to say goodbye before Cyborg had dragged Jericho away. Kole had laughed at the older Titan. Cyborg tended to see her as a little sister and this was apparently his big brother mode.

She cringed slightly at the thought of Jericho getting blamed for all this.

-J-

Kole had eaten dinner at a different time to Jericho and therefore hadn't seen him again that night. Soon after she'd finished, Gnarrk had dragged her away again to show her the fighting moves another Titan had apparently tried to teach him while she'd been out. She had gone back to her room afterwards, completely worn out and ready for bed.

She had laid on the bed, curtains slightly open and watching as the rain continued to run down her window. Gnarrk was opposite her on the other side of the room snoring loudly, the sound making her giggle slightly. Hanging just past the foot of his bed, was the mud covered coat, waiting to go in the laundry.

Smiling, she leant over her pillow reaching for her communicator on the small table beside her bed and flipped it open.

How Jericho had managed to manipulate it she had no idea. She doubted she could have called the others if they weren't already programmed into it.

The small device in her hand beeped loudly as the screen activated making her jump.

An image of Jericho suddenly flashed up as she attempted to stop the light from it waking Gnarrk.

She watched as he wrote something on the notepad sitting beside him, his image almost completely invisible through the strange lighting. After a couple of seconds the screen became consumed with the image of a piece of paper. She squinted at it trying to read it, until a light suddenly popped on behind it highlighting the words.

'_You should have called earlier, you know.'_

The smile on the young woman's face grew as she read. "I know."

Her voice was only just a whisper, careful that sudden noises could get her caught. The paper disappeared as Jericho wrote on the back of it.

'_I'll come with you next time.' _

The paper disappeared again as he scribbled something on it and flipped it over. _'If you want.'_

Kole barely had time to smile before Jericho's image disappeared and Cyborg's replaced it. Kole blinked and smiled sheepishly.

"Hey, Cyborg. Bit late to be calling isn't it?" She finished the sentence with a slightly nervous laugh.

The robotic man glared at her suspiciously. "It is. Goodnight Kole."

The communicator beeped, went blank and closed leaving Kole in the dark once again. It wouldn't turn on no matter what she pressed. She couldnt help giggling to herself as she placed it back on the table and lay back down, closing her eyes.

.

Kole fell asleep that night dreaming of being trapped under the waterfall like structure near her home. The water had poured and the more she tried to escape the closer it had come. It hadn't mattered how loud she shouted, or how many times she pleaded, no one had come.

She had been just about ready to give up when the blond figure in purple and black had turned up to rescue her.

She was pretty sure the grin was still on her face when she woke up the next morning with a confused looking Gnarrk staring down at her.

.  
.

-J-

A/N: Sorry for any mistakes. That's what I get for writing at eleven at night. ^^

Also, I'm thinking of doing a "What If?" Chapter, sort of just a few one-shots bundled together like "What if…Jericho's power had never developed?"The more random the better I guess. I have a few but not enough to fill a chapter *hints*. If anyone would have any passing ideas they would like to see typed into reality…:)

Quicker updates from now on hopefully. These chapters Need. More. Fluff.


End file.
